


Escape this prison that holds us back

by nightsisterkaris



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Escape, F/M, Love, Post-Framework Universe (Marvel), The Framework Universe (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-08-07 06:26:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16403027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightsisterkaris/pseuds/nightsisterkaris
Summary: Phil and Melinda escape the framework.But not without some emotions coming out.(((Ignore season five, alien abduction, and the space scene)))





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is going to be a Fic centered around the framework escape. I'm gonna tell it in Phil's POV, then switch to May's. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> -nightsisterkaris
> 
>  
> 
> Edit: I might make this into a book. Idk.

(Phil's POV)

Two bullets ripped through his stomach as he collapsed to the ground. The portal. He has to get to the backdoor. 

The world spun in a dizzying cycle, and gunshots slammed their noise into the dark. Hands fell onto his abdomen, and May appeared in his vision. "This feels... Oddly familiar." He said.

"Hang on. We'll get you patched up." May promised, deep concern lacing her words.

"It's too late for that. Help me to the edge. It's the only way." He begged. He forced himself to ignore the pain radiating in tsunamis over him as he sat up. May's arms darted to help, holding him up as he limped to the edge.

"SKYE!" May called to the inhuman.

"On it!" Quakes pounded the portal again, opening it.

He stood on the edge, his back to his way home. May held him up. Phil denied the fire dancing in his stomach as he looked at her. This woman whom he had felt immediately attached to somehow when they met.

"Hey, come with me." He asked her.

"How can you be sure it will work?" May looked at him with those beautiful eyes, searching for clarification.

"I don't. I guess it'll be a leap of faith kind of thing." Phil told her.

"Its not that simple for me." May could have meant a million different things, but Phil decided to focus on the now.

"Yes it is. Just follow my lead." He smiled lightly before he leaned back, and became weightless, the world ends with May's fearful, emotional face.

Darkness reigned until his memory rushed back, smacking him with everything he knew. His memories of his real parents. Jemma and Fitz, bickering in the lab. Ward and Trip and Linclon, faces they'd lost. Bobbi and Hunter and all their drama. Daisy, the daughter he and May never had. Oh God. May. Her smile. He focused on her as he gasped a breath, and opened his eyes. He didn't think about where he was, only that he looked to his right and there was May.

He loved her.

So much.

Phil ripped the wires from him and disconnected from the simulator, stepping with bear feet to the floor. He gravitated to May, looking at her calm features. She almost seemed to be sleeping. He'd lost her for so long too. And now to see her...

"Come on May. You can do it. Just jump." He pleaded. The woman he would trade the entire universe for stood straight and (as tall as she could) on the simulator. "Jump!" He called. He looked at her. She was so... Impossible. She was perfect to him and yet... How was she here, this true phenomenon, as this amazing person? So impossibly... beautiful. Talented. Perfect. Loving.

And she needed to wake up! 

Because he loved her. 

So very much.

-:x:-

(May's POV)

She was falling.

And the world she knew dissolved, leaving her with pictures of her life seared into her brain. 

Then her real life's memories hit her like a brick wall. (Yes, she knows what that feels like)

She gasped, pulling air into her unexercised lungs. 

She first saw the light. Then she looked down. A smile came to her face as she looked down to him. Oh God.Phil Coulson. It had been a dream to wake up to him every morning. Once. But now she had shoved it aside. No more waiting. 

She slid down the stand, his hands holding her up, sending shivers down her arms as he supported her. 

She slipped a hand around his shoulder, holding Phil, pulling him closer with weak arms.

"I followed you." She breathed. And I will always follow you, forever.

"I'm amazed you went through. I was a little squirrelly on the other side." He joked, other hand beginning to tear off the wires and regulators from her skin. Melinda had kinda hoped for maybe something a little more loving, but it was wishful thinking.

"It was kinda cute." She decided, wincing, feeling his hand tenitivly wrap around her waist as he lifted her up. 

He held her so close, hugging her tight. Maybe a little more possessive then necessary, but Melinda was NOT gonna complain. 

Phil eased her up into his arms holding her there for a few extra seconds, his nose buried in the crook of her neck as she slipped her other arm around his neck, letting him know she was comfortable.

Her arm finally weakly slipped off him as he slowly, gently, lowered her to the ground,his hand on her knee. 

Melinda looked around the room, knowing that he had sat down right beside her. They would both need some serious rest. (Melinda was perfectly fine with spending it near him) 

They leaned back, trying to reorientate themselves. May kept them shoulder to shoulder, and he was so warm. 

They both agreed on maybe an hour or more to rest up before exploring and figuring a way out. 

May put her head on his shoulder as she breathed deep, and prompted him to set his arm around her, and he did. Melinda closed her eyes, feeling the closeness between them and the serious desire to get home and sleep in a comfortable bed curled up next to Phil. "When we get back to base, I'm moving in with you." She declared quietly.

Phil nodded.

"You okay?" He soflty asked.

"I am now." Melinda smiled lightly.

Phil soflty sighed into her neck. "So am I."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of you requested a second half. You ask, i deliver. Do enjoy!

They were home.

And old base was used, and the team collapsed in exaustion the second they found an available bed. 

Daisy fell asleep on a couch. Nobody had the heart to move her. She needed her sleep.

Mack and Yo Yo found a room. FitzSimmons too.

The last ones standing were Phil and Melinda. 

The two agaents hadn't lost physical contact. They touched every chance they had since he escape. Hands rested in the small of each other's backs, shoulders pressed together, steps taken in unison.

Melinda's hair was still a little damp, and she needed this.

Turning around, they quickly found a room, and closed the door, locking it. They were gonna sleep in tomorrow. They both knew. 

Melinda was silent as she pulled her shirt up over her shoulders, leaving only her yoga pants and the soft bra. The quiet was comfortable, but desperate.

They still could hear the ghosts of gunshots ringing in their ears.

Phil simply waited outside the bathroom as she used it, his hand and forehead resting on the door.

They switched places, and she waited until he emerged and turned out the light. 

The sheets were new, and the bed was a little to soft for their liking, but it didn't matter. 

No words were shared as Melinda cuddled up to Phil, holding him, leaving no space between them. He just let out a contents sigh, moving to wrap his arm around her, Phil's elbow at her waist, hand reaching up to tentatively touch her warm shoulders.

The bed warmed quickly, neither one daring to move. They needed this. The contact. The intimacy. It was all a rushed mental therapy for them. 

They could feel each other's heartbeats against the other's chest, and the steady beats immediately fell into sync.

Phil pressed a kiss to her forehead, and let exaustion take over.

They listened to their breathing even out, and decided that, for once, they would just exist.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team makes assumptions, and Phil and Melinda decide to have some fun with the team.

Melinda had never gotten a night of such deep sleep. She had been so tired, her body shut down for almost Twelve hours. Phil's too. 

She woke up in the same position she had fallen asleep in, cuddled up against his chest. Melinda flipped over, and backed up against Phil. He didn't even stir. 

After Melinda woke up, it was usually hard to fall back asleep. But this time, she drifted back off without a problem.

The second time she woke, it was because Phil had drapped his arm over her. "You're touching my boob." She said, still half asleep. Then Melinda decided she didn't care. 

The third time Melinda opened her eyes, she knew that it was because Phil was watching her. "Hey." She whispered.

"Hey yourself." He said, smiling. "I don't want to get up." He said.

"Me neither." Melinda sighed. 

"Let's just stay in bed all day." Phil proposed.

Melinda hummed in agreement. "But we're gonna have to get up soon, cause I'm starving."

"Touche." He responded, pulling the blankets higher over himself, almost covering Melinda completely. 

Melinda let her eyes close again, and she had just wiggled into a more comfortable position when there was a knock on the door. Daisy's voice filtered through. "Hey, sleepy heads, Jemma is making lunch." 

"Im not moving." Melinda whispers to Phil. He agrees.

"Are they awake?" Mack's voice asks Daisy's.

Daisy knocks again. 

Then she tries the door handle.

"Oh my God. It's locked." She says. 

"Daisy. They are adults." Mack warns.

"Holy Jesus. What if they're... or they..."

"I'm sure-" Mack starts.

That's the second that May reaches to the floor and throws her shoe at the door. Mack goes silent when he hears the thump. "Oh God." He says. "Yeah let's go," Mack decides when May throws her other shoe.

"What are you doing? Trying to trumatize the kids?" Phil jokes. 

"Of course." Melinda smiles suggestively.

They lapse into silence, until May finally admits; "I'm hungry."

"Yeah me too." Phil responds, and they get up, Melinda Picking up her shirt from where she had droppped it the night before. Just before they're about to leave, Melinda grins as she walks over to the mirror and messes up her hair a little more, and tucks a small section of her shirt in.

When they emerge from the room, Daisy and Mack can't meet their eyes. All the small team can do is stare, blink, with guilty glances back to their food.

"Good morning." Phil cheerfully says.

Fitz coughs. "More like afternoon."

"Everybody sleep well?" Phil asks, reaching for a plate and serving himself some of Jemma's spaghetti. Melinda is quick to follow, and they take their seats next to each other. 

"Uh.. yeah." Daisy says.

"And you sir?" Jemma looks to Phil.

The team stare Jemma down, Daisy wide-eyed as she pantomimed cutting off her own head with her hand. 

"I slept well, thank you." 

Daisy fakes to gag.

"Is something wrong, Daisy?" Melinda asks innocently. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah!" Daisy quickly says, giving her a thumbs up. "We all slept great! You included, May? I slept great! Fitz slept great! Yo-Yo slept great! Jemma-!"

"Shut up, Daisy." Mack hissed.

An awkward silence filled the room. 

"You guys seem anxious, is something going on?" Coulson asked.

"Oh you know... The government is hunting us-" Fitz started quickly.

"-and we're living in a half destroyed base-" Jemma rapidly says.

"-the world sees us as terrorists-" Yo-Yo instantly added.

"-we don't have a mission-" Mack states without missing a beat.

"-and Mace is dead." Daisy rattles off.

Phil blinks. "I know, but..." He shakes his head. "It's just... Hmmmmmm." He shrugs, taking another bite of spaghetti.

Afyer several moments of quiet, Jemma says, "May, you look tired." 

"You didn't escape an underwater base, fight robots, and fly a plane for twelve hours." May responds without looking up. 

"Yes, but for sixteen and a half hours of sleep-" Jemma pushes.

"You mean fourteen?" Melinda says.

The team stares with discust. 

"Yeah. Daisy and Mack woke us up. I had to throw my shoes at the door to make you guys take your racquet somewhere else."

The team seems to let out a sigh of relief. "Thank God!" Daisy called out.

"What did you think my shoes were?" Melinda gives Daisy a confused look.

"I thought you guys were...." Daisy purses her lips together and raises her eyebrows.

"Doing what?" Phil adds, a hint of amusement in his voice. 

"Oh my God!" Mack yells, tired of the conversation. "She thought you guys were banging!" 

"Banging?" Phil says. "Why would we voluntarily make a bunch of noise for no reason?" 

"You know, since you guys have been apart so long..." Jemma shrugged. "Maybe you and Agent May were-"

"Knocking boots." Yo-yo interjects. 

"For your information, I wouldnt destroy my boots. I like my boots. Especially the ones with the heels." Melinda says.

"They're to old." Fitz says. "I can't believe it."

"Excuse me?!?" Melinda looks him dead in the eye.

"I thought you guys were dancing. In bed." Daisy face-plants the table.

"I only dance undercover. Like those waltzes? The tangos? All for undercover." Melinda says, shaking her head.

"Oh dear God." Daisy voice is muffled against the table as she puts her hands over her head.

"MAKING LOVE." Mack booms. 

"Who was?!?" Phil looks around at his team with shock.

"You guys!" They all yell in unison. 

Melinda looks at them. "What guys?" Then it 'dawns' on her. "Oh no. Phil and I?We were just sleeping together." 

"Lord Jesus Christ Almighty help us all." Daisy mutters.


End file.
